The New Gods
'You can add what ever new god you want. But there are a few rules. ' *You have to be creative! Don't "share" powers with the other gods. But keep in mind there can be a god and goddess of the same domain. *Don't steal anyone else's god abilities. We don't need three goddesses of misery. *ANYONE can have a god as a character! Have fun. xD 'Kaylaina '''Olympian of Stealth, Healing and the Wild Kaylaina is the goddess of Stealth, Healing and the Wild. She is also known as Lady Life and is the patron of orphans. Kaylaina's parents are Artemis and Hermes. She can turn completely invisible and inaudible at will, heal anything by singing, control animals and plants and ressurect anything. '''Immortal Children': *Illidan *Aragorn *Aquilla *Aurora *Tyrande Demigod Children ''' *Mai Wu *Tanya Pang *Lily Choi *Avalon Matthews *Xaviar Everglade *Aaron Williams *Grant Harper '''Information: *Kaylaina is very impulsive *Hates to be refered to as a hippie or Snow White *She is married to Nico di Angelo *Her chariot is made of bronze and is drawn by four unicorns, named Chrystal, Twinkles, Stardust and Achilles. Cabin: Her cabin is constructed of thickly and tightly woven vines, though the interior looks the same as any normal cabin with comfy bunks and chairs. Even though Kaylaina isn't the goddess of wisdom, her cabin is loaded with books about Mythology, Norse, Egyptian and Greek. The cabin also has a cabinets filled with snacks and a refrigerator full of soda and Red Bull. Temple: The temple is made of bronze. There is a mural of Kaylaina running in the woods, the mural is made of varyious gems. There's a variaty of plants growing on the walls and along the outer edge. Demigods will usually go to the temple if they have injured friends or have lost their pet. Nico Minor God of Judgement and Souls Nico is the son of Hades and Maria di Angelo. He later became the minor god of Souls and Judgement by marrying the Olympian Goddess Kaylaina. He has the same abilities of a demigod of Hades but he now can reap the soul of any living thing and can judge the emotions of people and whether they are lying or deserve justice. Immortal Children: *Illidan *Aragorn *Aquilla *Aurora *Tyrande Demigod'' Children:' *Alex Roosevelt *Mark Trill (twin) *Macy Trill (twin) '''Information:' *Nico is married to Kaylaina *He still has a bad habit of holding grudges, it's only gotten worse since he's been the God of Judgement. Now that he can see all the bad (as well as the good) in others its hard to trust and forgive. *Nico's chariot is made of Stygian Iron and pulled by skeletal horses. Cabin: ' Nico's cabin is painted black on the outside and silver in the inside. Multicolored flames decorate the outside. The interior is decorated with black velvet coaches and bunks. Video games such as World of Warcraft, League of Legends, Modern Warfare, Call of Duty and Assassin's Creed are played by Nico's children and their frineds. '''Temple: ' The temple is made of onyx, multicolord flames that illuminate an otherwise dark building. It used mostly by Nico's, Hades's, Illidan's and Aragorn's children. Illidan Minor God of Truth and Nightmares Illidan is the son of Nico and Kaylaina. He is also the minor god of Truth and Nightmares. Demigods seek him out for advice on rare and desperate times. He lives in a cave deep in the Underworld. '''Demigod Children: *Matt Ericson *Ivy Black Information: ''' *Illidan is a hybrid, similar to the satyr, with horse hooves, long curved horns and bat wings. *Illidan is currently dating Valkyrie. *Like his father, Illidan has trouble trusting others. *He does not have a chariot or temple. *His sacred animal is a goat because he admire's their horns. '''Cabin: Illidan's cabin is simple. Painted black on the outside and inside, though whenever your inside the cabin you are forced to tell the truth no matter what. Also, anyone(other than a demigod child of Illidan) who sleeps in the cabin, they will experience the worse nightmares of their lives. Aragorn Minor God of Night, Furies and Necromancy Aragorn is the son of Nico and Kaylaina. He is the minor god of night, Furies and necromancy. He has powers similar to a child of Hades, but he is a master of necromancy and can not control the earth. Aragorn can also summon the Furies at any time and can turn any area completely dark, blocking out the light. Demigod Children: *Ian West *Lilah Green *Sally Maxson Information: ''' *Aragorn doesn't get along with Apollo or his sister Aurora. *He looks almost identical to his father Nico *Aragorn isn't romantically involved with anyone, he only hooks up with mortal every now and again. '''Cabin: His cabin is is always pitch black inside, but his children can see just fine in the darkness. This cabin has to be inspected by children of Aurora, because they're the only ones who can create light to see in the cabin. Aquilla Minor Goddess of Protection and Winter Aquilla is the daughter of Kaylaina and Nico and the twin sister of Aurora. She is the minor goddess of protection and winter. She has the power to make the wheather very cold and have winter-like conditions. She can put protective charms on demigods and herself. The charms can protect the demigod from specific things like fire, water, air or a species like empousa, drakons, et cetera. Demigod Children: ''' *Sara Pine *Arthur Madigan *Erik Lincoln '''Information: *Unlike most of Kaylaina's children, Aquilla isn't impulsive *Aquilla's skin is always cold to the touch *Aquilla gets along with only Aragorn. *She looks more like Aragorn than her twin Aurora Cabin: ''' It is a simple log cabin, but the roof and ground around it is covered in snow. Snow constantly falls down on the cabin but no where else. All the furniture in the cabin is made of ice, but it doesn't bother her children, who are resistant to the cold. Aurora Minor Goddess of Parties, the Dawn and Summer Auror is the daughter of Nico and Kaylaina. She is the goddess of the dawn and summer. She has the power to blind anyone, burn them (not with fire but only with heat) and illuminate any place. '''Immortal Children: *Tammie Demigod Children: *Taylor Ray *Skylar Lautner *Josh Raddigan *Jake Ryes *John Dean Information: ''' *Aurora is dating Apollo *She thinks of her twin sister as cold and depressing. *Aurora is very outgoing, she has her mother's looks and personality. *Her demigod children are known for their looks and for thowing beach parties. *Her best friend is Helen '''Cabin: The outside is painted the colors of the sunset. The inside is a beach, with real sand and a lake. (the cabin is charmed to have more interior space) The demigods sleep in hammocks that are tied to two palm trees. Tyrande Minor Goddess of Autumn and Alchemy Tyrande is the daughter of Nico and Kaylaina. She is the goddess of autumn and alchemy. She (along with Euros) are in charge of the season of autumn. Tyrande has slight control of rain and trees for this reason. Tyrande is also a maste alchemist. She can make a range of potions from love potions to minor healing ones. Demigod Children: *Kent Costello Information: *She is currently dating Seth, Minor Egyptian God of Judgement. *Tyrande's bestfriend is Euros. *She loves cooking as well as alchemy *Her best selling potion is the love potion. It is the most expensive one for its difficulty to make. The potions can be sold and boughtin the Camp Half-Blood store. *Her favorite color is orange. Cabin: Her cabin is painted golden orange, and in Autumn it actually glows. Inside the cabin is a book shelf filled with cook books and alchemy recepies. There is a cauldron and kitchen in the cabin, although Kent, the only demigod child of Tyrande, never uses the kitchen. Percy Minor God of Bravery, Heroes and Friendship Percy represents everything a hero should be. Brave, smart and true to their friends. Percy is the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He still has all of his demigod powers. Immortal Children: *Suzzane Jackson (Lycan) *Rachel Jackson (Lycan) *Jacob Jackson (Lycan) Demigod Children: ' *Riley Smith '''Information: ' *Percy was offered immortality once but declined. He begged for immortality though when his wife Anabeth was infected with lycanthrope. Anabeth was immortal but he wasn't. Aphrodite and Poseidon, his father, pitied him and convinced the other gods to consent with Percy's immortality. *Percy only has one demigod child because he is very loyal to Anabeth. *Percy is the new director at Camp Half-Blood instead of Dionysus, though Dionysus still visits on occasion. *His sacred animal is an orphiotaurus because he loves that little guy. 'Cabin: ' Percy's cabin is built like an armory, with a range of weapons and target dummy's lined beside the walls. 'Temple: ' Percy's temple is built similar to the Parthenon (Anabeth's idea). Demigods go their to pray to Percy before battles, missions or quests. {C Sophia Minor Goddess of Tragedy, Deception and Sorrow Sophia is the daughter of Aphrodite and Hades and the minor goddess of tragedy, emotions and sorrow. She has the power to inflict sorrow or emotions on a foe or take it away from an ally. She can cause a series of unfortunate tragedies to her enemies. Sophia also has the power to decieve others in a powerful way. She is the best at manipulating the Mist of all the gods. '''Demigod Children: *Ian Roswell *Samantha Blackwald *James Frederickson Information: *Ironically, Sophia experienced extreme sorrow, deception and tradgedy at a young age. Which could be the reason she enjoys inflicting her enemies with it. *Sophia's best friend is Chey *Her sacred animal is the cameleon because camoflauge is a type of deception. Cabin: ''' Her cabin looks different to everyone. It is bewitched to appear as the most desirable house, and therefore everyone sees it differently. Kyrin Olympian God of Constellations, Eclipses and Discord Kyrin is the son of Hermes and Artemis and Kaylaina's twin. He is the Olympian god of constellations, eclipses and discord. He has the power to turn anything into a constellation but also turn a constellation back into a living thing (he changes it back to a constellation eventually). For example, Kyrin can change Orion back into a human and have him fight for him. After the fight is over or if the constellation dies, it is turned back into a constellation. Kyrin is also in charge of the eclipses, so he is closley related to all changes in general. Since, eclipses occur when an astronomical object is being blocked, he can block or counter the abilities of those who use sun or moon related powers. This is useful when fighting Helios or arguing with his mother Artemis. Kyrin is also the god of discord, he can cause arguments between enemy forces or for entertainment at camp. '''Immortal Children: *Halius *Maia Demigod Children: *Devin Johnson *Drake Anderson *Veronica Hill Information: *When he was twelve, he was captured by the Egyptian goddess Isis, and was rescued by Percy, Faenor, Anabeth, Nico and Kaylaina. *Monkeys are his sacred animal. You wouldn't believe the discord they can create. *Kyrin resembles his father more and Kaylaian resembles his mother more. *Kyrin is married to Harmony, ironically enough Cabin: His cabin is painted dark blue on the outside and in. On the interior walls, floors and ceilings is a painting of all the constellations. Harmony Minor Goddess of Modesty and Harmony Harmony was a demigod daughter of Hestia, but was made a goddess by marriage. She has the power to make harmony between people and she values modesty. She usually attends Olympian council meetings even though she isn't an Olympian. She creates peace when the meetings get out of hand. Immortal Children: ' *Halius *Maia '''Demigod Children: ' *Emma Grace 'Information: ' *Even though her and Kyrin are total opposites, they fell in love. *Harmony is the first demigod child of Hestia *She was picked on a lot before she met Kyrin, who stuck up for her. *Harmony is pacifist. '''Cabin: Her cabin is painted white, an olive branch hangs on the door. Halius God of Hunting #Halius is the son of Harmony and Kyrin. He is he best archer and Lieutenant of Apollo. He as all the abilities of Kyrin's demiod children as well, though is doubtful his children will inherit those abilities. Information: *Halius isn't romantically involved with anyone yet. *He's basically Apollo's hit man. He kills anyone who crosses Apollo. *He is a skilled marksman and assassin. Cabin: 'Doesn't have one yet. Maia Minor Goddess of Precipitation Maia is the daughter of Harmony and Kyrin. She controls rain, snow, hail, acid rain; basically anything that comes from a cloud. She works along side Zeus most of the time. '''Demigod Children: ' *Ava Wright *Chris Sebastion 'Information: ' *Her eyes change to blue when she uses her powers *She loves to dance in the rain. *Maia is named for Kyrin's grandmother. '''Cabin: Her cabin always has a rain cloud over top, but it never seems gloomy. The cabin is made of glass (not see through). Faenor Olympian of Destruction and Power Faenor is the son of Hestia and Apollo. He has pratically known of the powers of a demigod child of Hestia or Apollo's. He has the power to use all the elements for destruction. Faenor is extremely powerful and should never be underestimated. Immortal Children: *Draconis *Callisto Demigod Children: *Kendal Ericson *Sam Ebbing *Viktor Schmidt *Ivan Morozav *Michael Freedman *Viktoria Ivanov Information: *Faenor was believed to be only a child of Apollo before Zeus told him otherwise *He never really fit in with the Apollo cabin. The only thing he has in common with his brothers is looks and personality. *Faenor is power hungry. *He isn't even less trusted by the other gods than Hades. *He has mostly Russian demigods, because he likes the ways the Russians think. *Faenor is married to Helen. Cabin: ''' Each of the walls represents a different element. The front wall is made of steel and constantly on fire. The fire is magical and never gives of heat. The left wall is made of glass bricks with tiny imprisoned tornadoes inside each brick, to represent air. The right wall is made of glass bricks too, but with water inside. The back wall is made of meteorite bricks to represent earth. Helen Minor Goddess of Waves, Hurricanes, Tempests, Tsunamis Helen is the daughter of Neptune, she is a goddess by marriage. She has the power to control all waves, including sound waves. She can raise her voice high enough to make a peircing noise strong enough to shatter glass and give pain to others. Helen still has all the abilities of a daughter of Neptune's. '''Immortal Children: *Callisto *Draconis Demigod Children: *Ryan Scott *Kylee Allen *Derick Sanders *Kaitlyn Bennett 'Information: ' *Percy got into a huge argument with Faenor for dating Helen. *Faenor said that Helen was appropriately named after Helen of Troy *Helen is noted for being extremely beautiful. *Helen's best friend is Aurora. *Percy teases Helen by calling her Banshee, for her ability to make a high-pitched shriek to scare to inflict on her enemies. 'Cabin: ' Her cabin is a sandcastle. Though the sand is strong enough to never wear down or crumble. Ryan Scott (Helen's son) says its a cool place to live if you like to wake up every morning with sand in your mouth. 'thumb|left|link=' Callisto, Minor Goddess of Underwater Life Callisto is the daughter of Faenor and Helen. She has the power to talk, control and transform herself into any living thing under the sea. '''Information: ' *Callisto isn't romantically involved with anyone at the moment. *She spends more time underwater than on land *Her best friend is Aphitrite 'Cabin: ' She doesn't have a cabin yet. Draconis Minor God of Dragons and Dragon Kin. Draconis is the son of Helen and Faenor. He has the powert to transform into a dragon, he can summon or control any dragon. He is the king of dragons and has the ability to turn any mortal or demigod into a weredragon. '''Demigod Children: *George Howard *Dylan Cooper *Stephanie Gray Information: *He's friends with Illidan and Nico. *Draconis lives in a cave in the Rocky Mountains *Draconis' favorite past time is scarring villagers in the Himalaya Mountains. *He gets along with Melinoe. *Draconis is Latin for dragon. Cabin: His cabin is a small cave. This cabin is hardly ever inspected for fear of what may be inside. Thalia (Norse) Goddess of the Sky Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and Ms. Grace. She is became a goddess by marrying Thor. Her powers are very similar to her dad's. Thalia is the first hunter to have fallen in love and still remain a hunter. Artemis was tempted to punish her, but her daughter Kaylaina, reminded her that she too has fallen in love. Immortal Children: *Vala Demigod Children: ''' *Justin Dean *Danny Ross '''Information: *Thalia is married to Thor. *Her demigod children attend Odin's Academy for Demigods (Norse counterpart of CHB and CJ) *Thalia's favorite band is Green Day *Zeus at first resented his daughter for loving a Norse god, but eventually got over it. *Her nickname is "The Huntress" for remaining Artemis' Lieutenant Vala (Norse) Minor Goddess of Lightning Vala is the daugher Thalia and Thor. She has powers very similar to demigod children of Zeus/Jupiter. Demigod Children: *Jade Stryker *Ryder Knight *Jaymie Cruz Information: *Vala is currently dating Zeke, son of Set *Her favorite color is pink! *She can be seen at various rock concerts *She visits Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood occasionly even though she is Norse. *Vala is very spoiled by her grandfather, Zeus *As much as it dissapoints her mother, Vala hates archery *Vala has an electric spear. *Her demigod children attend Odin's Academy Sadie (Egyptian) Minor Goddess of Battles and Royalty Sadie is the daughter of the mortals, Ruby and Julius Kane. She was just an Egyptian magician before she married Anubis and became a goddess. She is a skilled warrior and has a high influence over others. Immortal Children: *Seth Demigod Children: *Lizzy Moyer *Zaryan Evans Informations: *Sadie is never seen withouth her combat boots or bright streaks in her hair. *She's a powerful magician *Sadie comes from a long line of Pharoahs *Sadie has a rebelious attitude. Seth (Egyptian) Minor God of Balance and Revenge Seth is the son of Anubis and Sadie. He is a god of judgement as well as revenge. He works with his dad deciding the fate of the dead. Seth is very similar to the Greek goddess Nemesis. Information: *He is currently dating Tyrande, Greek Goddess of Autumn and Alchemy *His job is make sure the scales continue to work. *Seth has his father's personality.